Mala amiga
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino quiere reprocharle a Sasuke el tener muy abandonada a Sakura, pero solo comprobara que no ha perdido la debilidad por el ni tampoco poder entenderlo. -Editado-


**000OOOO-Mala Amiga-OOO000**

.

.

.

" _Regalo para Rocio-fri"_

 _._

 _ **POV INO**_

 _._

El hospital ese día esta prácticamente desierto pero la pelirroja tenia un turno que cumplir aún estando en estado.

Ino consolaba a Sakura, era tan difícil para su mejor amiga estar embarazada y sola. La rubia no podía evitar sentir pena por ella y resentimiento por Sasuke Uchiha.

-Yo sabía lo que estaba aceptando Ino. – Dejo de lado el té caliente que compartía con su mejor amiga y se abrazó el enorme vientre.

-No quita que sea un imbécil. – Imito la acción de la pelirroja consiguiendo que las tazas se choque, le resto importancia al sonido que hicieron y le acaricio la cabeza de su mejor amiga. – Estas en el último mes Sakura el debería estar contigo- la tomo del mentón, para que pueda mirarla directo a los ojos - acompañarte. – le soltó con dulzura mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado con dos dedos, apenas hubo cambiado su actitud cambio se alejo de su amiga de la infancia y cerro los puños con fuerza- ¡es un maldito! ¡Pero me va a oír!. – La rubia había sido designada "por el destino" según ella para llevar un mensaje de Kakashi (Hokague) a Sasuke mensaje que debía entregarse con bajo perfil (evitando cualquier confrontación) y al ser ella uno de los mejores ninjas sensores no fue muy dificil que esa misión cayera en sus manos. Se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de Sakura y tomo su carta, una carta de parte de ella para ese poco hombre.

Salir de noche había sido otra especificación, eso a Ino no le le molestaba ya que podía alejarse de cualquier presencia que le pareciera potencialmente peligrosa, salto con agilidad característica de los ninjas de rama en rama poco le importo sentir los primeros rayos del sol, y ver avanzar el día, poco importaba, un día paso, dos, tres, ¿quien los cuenta? ella estaba motivada tenia rabia y ya hasta podía sentir el chackra de ese malnacido, y su corazón se le aceleraba como cuando era una niña, tonta de ella, mala amiga, mala novia, estaba a semanas de casarse con Sai, con el muchacho que no tenia que repetir las cosas dos veces era bastante obediente con un defectillo pero sabia que todo sería perfecto hasta no perdería su apellido lo cual significaba obviamente que ella seguiría como líder de su clan, ella no renunciaría a todo lo que había logrado como Hinata y Sakura que quedaron como simples amas de casa.

-Yamanaka. – La voz gruesa y profunda de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos, miró a todas las direcciones, le sorprendió que el azabache haya aparecido de un momento a otro frente a ella.

-Uchiha. – Se arregló el cabello después de todo había sido un par de días de trayecto sin descanso, se levantó la falda, dejando en libertad por un segundo sus torneadas y largas piernas para sacar dos pergaminos. – Uno es del Hokague y el otro de Sakura. – La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que se percataba de lo caliente que se quedaban las cosas en su peculiar escondite el Uchiha tomo ambos de sus manos, puso el de Sakura en los labios lo cual la ruborizo aun más, leyó el de Kakashi sin expresión alguna, ¿era una broma? se supone que el mensaje tenia un nivel de confidencialidad exagerado y el hombre ni siquiera se inmuto, Ino pensó que le habían timado con la misión guardo entonces el percamino y se quito el de Sakura de la boca, pero... lo guardo...

-¡Oye!. – La rubia dio un paso hacia el, y no le importo si estaba siendo atrevida, metio su mano debajo de esa capa tan fea que usaba, lugar donde Sasuke resguardo ambos pergaminos, apenas los toco saco el pergamino de Sakura de nuevo. - ¡leelo! . – le golpeo con este en el pecho.

-No.- se lo arrebato de las manos, y pudo notar como la joven líder se sonrojaba, era obvio que su subidon de adrenalina no había durado nada, se dio cuenta de su clara ventaja los sentimientos de Ino eran tan transparente se le subió el ego era tan obvio que aun sentía algo por el. – Pero que feo hueles. – le dijo al oído a Ino consiguiendo que ella casi tenga un ataque primero por la cercanía y luego por el comentario.

-¡Te vine a buscar sin descanso!¡y no había ríos cerca!- se sentía tan humillada, y estaba a punto de devolverle el insulto porque el tampoco olía a rosas.

-Detrás de esos árboles hay uno. - le tomo de los hombres haciéndola girar para que su vista vaya directo a dichos arboles. - yo subiré un poco más. - Otro giro, más cercanía. - tu puedes quedarte aquí a bañarte y lavar tu ropa, veré la carta después. – Por fin la soltó y se alejo, toco su pecho aun sonaba como un tambor, respiro profundo tratando de recordar todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho, hizo caso omiso y encontró el dichoso rió.

-¡Pero que pedante! ¡Debería hablar completo! – se concentró un momento asegurándose que no había nadie cerca, no quería cumplirle las fantasías a un viajero libininoso, pero en ese momento, se percató de algo, Sasuke no estaba lejos, camino un poco hacia la dirección del azabache talvez el no se habia dado cuenta que estaban muy cerca, así se topo con una hermosa cascada, no era muy alta y volvió a comprobar los alrededores; como lo sospechaba Sasuke estaba en la punta de la cascada en vez de hablarle como era el plan inicial, fingió demencia, claro que ella sabía que la podría ver, pero solo pensar que era el, le gustaba, le excitaba, le causaba culpa, era tan todo junto, y ella seguía actuando mal, ella era tan mala amiga.

Comenzó a desvestirse, se notaba claramente en la torpeza de sus acciones los nervios que ella sentía, Sasuke ya debia saber que ella lo estaba haciendo agrede se repetio a su misma que se quedaria en ropa interior, no llegaría más allá y así no estaría haciendo nada malo eso le tranquilizo y con su ropa interior aun puesta lavo su top y sus dos faldas las seco, ya estaba ahora debía meterse al agua y bañarse con su ropa interior puesta, pero un nuevo cosquilleo un nuevo deseo prohibido se estaba apoderando de ella ¿sería capaz de desnudarse sabiendo que Sasuke la seguía mirando?

-¡bien!. – parecía que si, se adentro más en el agua el río aún en su parte más onda le llegaba a cubrir apenas hasta la mitad de los muslos, ato su cabello en un moño casero y llevo ambas manos a la espalda para desajustar su sosten, respiro ondo cuando se lo quitaba dejando a la vista sus voluminosos senos, sus mejillas le ardian de lo rojas que debian verse, talvez todavia podia irse con su integridad en alto, tomo la prenda y la lavo con algo de torpeza y la tiró a la orilla, bien hora de bañarse, ya le habia mostrado suficiente de su cuerpo al Uchiha, pero como si su cuerpo no le obedeciera sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas bajando con delicadeza la ultima prenda mientras la misma se contoneába un poco, al fin se bajó las bragas y ya sin ellas con aún más torpeza las lavo y sin querer o talvez ¿deseándolo? se voltio desnuda hacia Sasuke el no quito sus ojos de su cuerpo, al final fue ella la que termino sintiéndose descubierta, como si él no hubiese sido el mirón, no sabiendo que hacer oculto su desnudez bajo el agua pero el Uchiha le sorprendió cuando dio un salto hasta donde había quedado su ropa interior y comenzó a desvestirse.

 **-OOOooo-¿Fin?—oooOOO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rocio-fri este es un regalo para ti mujer jaja siento que me has manipulado para dártelo tanto review en los últimos días Xb la culpa me carcomia si no te lo daba tendrá segundo capítulo de la perspectiva de Sasuke y luego pues… jaja y me lei la wiki! Para que el nacimiento de Sarada e Inojin coincidieran si que si espero te guste de verdad!

Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
